


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by Poet (norseblue)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-08
Updated: 2001-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norseblue/pseuds/Poet





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

"From the nose to the toes Chocolate Fantasy Cream is the most exciting, erotic, and delicious way to dress up a lover. This sensuous, velvety chocolate can open up new worlds of joy. Love has never been sweeter. (Great on Ice Cream too!)"

* * *

He leisurely spread the chocolatey goodness over his lover's chest, adding an extra dollop to each nipple. He moved down his lover's tummy with the cream, playing a quick game of chocolate tic-tac-toe with himself as he went. He admired his handy work a moment before dipping his tongue into his lover's belly button.

"Hey!" came the half-angry, half-amused response. "No funny business! At least not yet," the man smiled in the darkness. The only response he got was a low growl followed by a soft bite to the tender flesh just below his now chocolate-filled navel. "Yuck. It feels like a small woodlan' creature's taken a dump in me belly button."

The other man took no notice of this, as he'd finally reached his destination, the mocha hardness buried in a mass of dark curls. He sniffed his lover's scent, delicately at first, before inhaling deeply, savoring the mix of arousal and Indian spices. He took the shaft into his hands and began gently applying the chocolate, making sure every inch had a liberal coating. Sitting back to admire the view, he smiled. "You look just like a chocolate éclair. What ya wanna bet it's cream-filled?"

The man below him groaned in reply. "Would ya just get on with it?"

Not needing any more encouragement than that, he began delicately nibbling the cock head, then gently tonguing the slit, the tastes of precum and chocolate blending on his lips. He moved to the shaft, using his teeth and rough tongue to push back the foreskin. The hard shaft exposed, he began to massage the velvet flesh, swallowing the cock until the tip hit the back of his throat. He then proceeded to suck his lover's cock like an all-day lolly, savoring the flavor of his beloved mixed with the sweat chocolate cream.

After several minutes of this indulgence, Lister came with a scream that would have woken the dead and did in fact cause Rimmer to stir in the quarters next door. "Cat!" he panted. "That was smeggin' brilliant!"

"Yeah, I *was* pretty great, wasn't I?" the Cat replied, climbing out of bed to head for the shower, leaving a very satisfied, very *sticky* Lister to recover on the now irretrievably splodgy bunk.

Lister's last thought before drifting to sleep in the damp spot was that Kryten was gonna have a field day getting *these* stains out of the sheets; he had a feeling they'd just brought a whole new meaning to the word "squidgy."


End file.
